inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tobitaka Seiya
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *"Um jovem muito misterioso que atende pelo nome" Tobi the Kicker ".'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Os rumores são abundantes sobre esse personagem obscuro. Eles o chamam de Kid Kickalot."'' Aparência Ele tem o cabelo roxo escuro em forma de asas de gavião, embora muitos fãs descrevam o cabelo dele para ter a forma de um alce ou chifre de veado. Ele tem grandes olhos negros com um círculo negro abaixo deles. Um hábito dele é pentear o cabelo muitas vezes, mesmo durante alguns jogos. Ele também é bem alto. Personalidade Ele ainda é como um gângster pela primeira vez e quase sempre quieto e sarcástico. Depois que ele se juntou ao Inazuma Japan , no entanto, ele mostrou ser uma pessoa com um grande coração, especialmente para o Hibiki; quando Hibiki estava no hospital, ele e Endou continuaram esperando até o último momento. Tobitaka também é bom em cozinhar, e talvez seja por isso que ele trabalha como cozinheiro na RaiRaiken in GO . Enredo Antes de Inazuma Eleven Tobitaka costumava ser um gângster - tipo de pessoa que era conhecido como "Tobi, o Kicker", devido ao uso excessivo de suas pernas em brigas. Um dia, suas pernas foram agarradas em uma briga, e quando ele estava prestes a ser espancado, Hibiki o salvou e ofereceu a ele a chance de jogar futebol, já que ele podia ver quanto de um ativo seus chutes poderiam ser. Como ele nunca havia jogado futebol antes, Hibiki ensinou-o a jogar futebol, e Tobitaka ganhou um lugar em Inazuma no Japão como resultado de alguma forma de "mudar o ar"; diminuindo o Tornado Escuro até que não haja mais poder ao redor da bola. Sessão 3 Tobitaka é um punk de Inazuma Town que lidera uma gangue de rua e muitas vezes entra em brigas. Ele fez um nome para si mesmo com seu chute poderoso e é descoberto por Hibiki na floresta no meio de outro estrondo com uma gangue rival. Hibiki pede que Tobitaka faça "um melhor uso desse chute" e começa a ensiná-lo a jogar futebol em segredo. Tobitaka tem a chance de se juntar à equipe nacional do país, Inazuma Japan , e consegue um lugar para si mesmo no time. Ele não jogou muito bem, mas ele foi capaz de tornar o Dark Tornado impotente com a pressão de ar que ele havia criado. Lenta mas seguramente, ele desenvolve suas habilidades e até se torna um modelo para o jovem Toramaru. Ele nunca viu sem o seu cabelo de marca registrada. Antes do Asia Finals da FFI contra o Fire Dragon , o Inazuma Japan foi prejudicado por uma gangue liderada por Karasu , um antigo rival de Tobitaka, a caminho do estádio. Tobitaka bravamente se levantou e ia deixar o time continuar sem ele. Felizmente, a gangue de Suzume também apareceu e ajudou a equipe a evitar o conflito com Karasu . Durante a partida, Tobitaka foi capaz de dominar seu hissatsu, Shinkuuma , que foi usado para roubar a bola de Suzuno Fuusuke , Nagumo Haruya e Afuro Terumi antes que eles pudessem ter a chance de usar o Chaos Break . Durante a partida contra o Império , ele confia em Tachimukai , que o ajudou a dominar a técnica Maou The Hand . No episódio 123 , ele roubou a bola de Shinti Hanpa com o Shinkuuma V3 e passou a fazer um passe para Gouenji . O atacante, em seguida, tentou marcar um gol com 真Bakunetsu Screw , mas, muito parecido com Someoka e Hiroto 'brotos s, foi facilmente bloqueado por rococó ' s God Hand X . ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Tobitaka apareceu no episódio 28 . Ele ainda tem o mesmo penteado, mas porque ele usa uma bandana, ele parece diferente. Ele é um chef como Hibiki, já que ele gosta tanto dele, e Hibiki costumava ensinar-lhe todos os tipos de culinária no passado. Ele agora é dono do restaurante de Hibiki, Rairaiken, para o qual Amagi , Hikaru e Shinsuke vão. Ele cozinhava para eles; ele também os ouviu falando sobre Raimon e como é difícil com Kidou como seu treinador. Então ele foi ao escritório de Kidou e trouxe-lhe um pouco de comida que ele tinha cozinhado. Ele conversou com ele um pouco e saiu, fazendo Kidou se lembrar de seu tempo com Inazuma Japan . Filme Inazuma Eleven the Movie Ele ajuda e se junta à equipe Raimon para lutar contra Ogre junto com Toramaru , Fideo , Hiroto , Fubuki e Kanon . Durante o filme, quando Ogre começa a bater nos jogadores de Raimon com a bola, ele é o único que não é atingido além de Endou . Mais tarde, ele é capaz de parar o Death Spear usando seu Shinkuuma . Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Tobitaka, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treino Lendário (Legend 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Jogador' : Megane Kakeru *'Manual': Fuujin no Mai *'Manual': Senpuujin Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1720 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Tobitaka, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Revista Tattered Soccer ( 誌 ロ ボ ロ 雑 誌 aleatória, Omega 3.0 na rota de taisen de Handa ) *'Tópico' : Contramedida (O tópico das medidas contra o fracasso, obtido na era Sengoku ) *'Jogador' : Nisumi Depois disso, ele pode ser escalado para um total de 700 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Forma jovem Para recrutar Tobitaka, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Troféu de Prestígio ( Royal Trophy, lançado aleatoriamente pela ''Equipe Endou' na rota de taisen de Fuyukai Suguru'' ) *'''Item : Revista Esfarrapada de Futebol ( ボ ロ ボ ロ 雑 誌 , ー ッ カ ー drop drop ''Nariz' na ''''rota de taisen direita de 'Kanda Satoko'' ) *'Item' : Secador Amigável (Secador de Cabelo Amigável, retirado aleatoriamente dos Cabelos dos Sonhos (Dream Hairs) no Odaiba Soccer Garden ) *'Tópico' : Great Hairstyle (um ótimo tópico de penteado, obtido no pátio da escola de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Esteja ciente de que, para tornar o Tobitaka uma opção escutável, pelo menos 10 jogadores do mesmo mestre da comunidade devem ser recrutados primeiro. Forma adulta Para recrutar Tobitaka, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Pimenta de Caiena (Pimenta de fogo de arroz , retirada aleatoriamente da ''Element Master' na ''''rota esquerda de 'Handa Shinichi'' ) *'Foto' : Scooter ( Foto da scooter, tirada no salão de arcade do distrito comercial de Inazuma Town ) *'Foto' : Taro-kun do bolo da carne de porco ( Foto de Pig Mantaro kun, recolhida salão de arcade da zona comercial da cidade de Inazuma ) *'Record' : Unbreakable Destructive Power (Potência Destrutiva Inquebrável) (Poder destrutivo impossível, obtenha um total de 3000 de energia durante um jogo ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 54 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 74 *'Freedom': 39 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 143 *'Kick': 115 *'Dribbling': 110 *'Technique': 110 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 106 *'Catch': 69 *'Lucky': 84 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 69 ---- Adult form *'GP': 157 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 62 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 141 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 133 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 170 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 60 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Kidou Whites form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * Inazuma Eleven Online= * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Mixi Max * ** Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen Route Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Lenda de Inazuma' *'Neo Raimon' *'Inazuma Real' *'Zettsu Sero Shiku' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Dreams' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Equipe Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (formulário adulto) *'Resistência de legenda' (formulário adulto) *'Equipe Endou' (forma jovem) Trivialidades *Sua música do personagem no álbum Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original é " The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~ O Oceano e Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk ~ / Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~ Umi para Kan para Kyou para Mohikan ~" com Someoka , Tsunami e Fudou . *Na versão dub de Inazuma Eleven 3, ele era conhecido como "Kid Kickalot" quando ainda era um membro de gangue. Navegação de: Archer Hawkins es: Arqueiro Hawkins fr: Arqueiro Hawkins ele: Arqueiro Hawkins nl: Arqueiro Hawkins vi: Tobitaka Seiya